


The Redhead

by Lurid_licentious_and_vile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fingering, Forced Masturbation, Forced Oral, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, References to Torture, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurid_licentious_and_vile/pseuds/Lurid_licentious_and_vile
Summary: After a successful raid, a raider enjoys his price.





	The Redhead

I watched the redhead struggle against her bonds. So far all she had managed to do was rub her wrists raw. I could see her flinch every time she moved her hands. A pity, really, her need to make herself miserable for no reason at all. I had tied those ropes myself, I knew she wasn’t going to get them any looser. And even if she had, where was she going to go? She was standing in the middle of our camp, blindfolded and half-naked! 

She pulled hard on the rope once more and ended up throwing herself off balance. With a cry she stumbled forward and, unable to catch herself with her bound hands, fell face first into the dust.

Her tumble was greeted by loud hoots and catcalls from the crowd. Next to me, Viper winced theatrically: “Ooh, that must have hurt.”

“That one’s got spunk!” commented Magpie. “Just look at the others.”

I tore my eyes away from the redhead and threw a quick glance at the other captives left in our circle, the ones that hadn’t been claimed and dragged to someone’s tent yet or shot for being too much trouble. Those I could see were completely still, not an ounce of fight left in them, as they waited for their fate. The others were practically hidden from sight by gaggles of potential new owners growling at each other over who had the true claim to them.

But I could see the redhead’s shoulders quivering. She was damn near hyperventilating. I’d been in my fair share of raids, I knew fear made people do some really stupid shit. Like trying to escape from an inescapable situation, just for instance.

“Spunk, my ass! Panic’s more like it!” I replied. “I should go give her something to focus all that fear on, before she hurts herself even more.”

“You want that one?” said Magpie, looking rather skeptical “Really? Not the blonde over there? The redhead’s like a fucking skeleton, no tits, no ass.”

“Ain’t nobody stopping you from fighting for a go with tits-and-ass!”

“You know, I think I will!” said Magpie and stalked off to join the group around the blonde.

“Cell’s gonna be piiiissed!” said Viper in a sing-song tone.

I looked over at Cell, who was still sitting by the side of the crowd, nursing her arm and glowering at the redhead.

“Cell can pay me or fuck right off. If she wanted the girl, she had plenty of time to claim her,” I said, got up from where I was sitting and walked to the redhead, who was still lying in the dust, attempting to move, but hampered by her arms being tied behind her back. 

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled briefly, then seemed to recover her balance and stood before me, trembling, turning her head left and right to find her bearings in the darkness. 

I circled the girl for a moment, looking her up and down. Magpie had a point, the redhead was quite skinny. But I wasn’t looking for an hourglass figure. I was looking for that quickened breath, that tremble, those barely suppressed sobs when her fellow captives had gone quiet long ago. Some of the others liked the captives with some fight in them, so they could beat it out of them. Some of them were lazy and liked their captives pre-broken and hopeless. But neither of those were for me. Where was the fun in playing with someone who was so far gone they were barely even conscious of what you were doing to them? No, I liked them to have just a tiny bit of hope left. Just enough to keep them from falling into despair. Just enough to keep them afraid. The redhead was perfect.

I ran my hands across her back down to her ass which was covered only by a thin and rather flimsy-looking pair of panties. 

The moment my hand reached her ass, a soft whisper escaped her mouth: “No. Please.”

I grabbed her ass hard, making her gasp, and leaned over to whisper in her ear: “You should be grateful I’m touching you. If I don’t take you, Cell will. And she’s still very - very pissed off you shot her.”

A small sob escaped the girl’s mouth.

“Now, I’m sure it was all in self defense and it did only graze her arm, after all, but I can guarantee you she’ll pay you back tenfold. She’s quite creative where pain is concerned.”

The girl’s breath quickened even more.

“If you make yourself faint,” I said coldly, “there’s still plenty of stuff I can do to your body while you’re out cold and I can promise you, you won’t like any of it when you wake up. Breathe - slowly.”

I wrapped one arm around her body, laid my hand on her naked stomach and put a tiny bit of pressure on it to guide her breath. 

“That’s right. Slowly. Things will be a lot easier on you if you obey.” 

I wasn’t lying, exactly. I had never claimed things would be painless. Of course, I was going to hurt her. I’d just hurt her more if she decided to fight me. But she didn’t look like a fighter.

Her breath was slowing now. Perfect. She was no use to me unconscious.

“Good girl. I’m going to untie your arms now, but you’re not going to do anything stupid, are you?”

It took her a moment to respond and if I hadn’t been listening very closely, I would have completely missed her tiny “No.” 

I undid the knot I had tied a few hours ago and found I’d been right: there were angry red marks on the girl’s wrists where she had tried to wriggle out of the ropes. As I placed her hands by her side, I made sure to brush over the spots very lightly, as if by accident, eliciting a small whimper. 

“Good. Now, how about you give those idiots crowding around tits-and-ass over there a good show. Show them what they’re missing out on. Go on, shake that ass for us.”

The girl didn’t move. I hadn’t expected her to. The terrified ones always needed a little bit of encouragement at the start. I landed a hard slap on her ass, making her jump.

“Move it!” 

And now she did, swaying her hips. Her movements were slow and a little jerky, but a sudden uptick in wolf-whistling told me we had people’s attention. Good! I wanted all eyes on us for what I was about to do.

Standing behind the girl, I reached around and let my hand slide into her panties. She didn’t try to get away, but the moment my fingers touched her skin, she began to tremble harder and a steady stream of pleading mixed with sobs came from her mouth.

“Please, no, no, oh God, please…”

The fear in her voice went straight to my cock. I was already half-hard and I hadn’t even taken her to my tent yet. I’d definitely have fun with this one.

“What? Did you think you were going to get away untouched? Surely you know that the only reason you’re still alive is for our entertainment.”

Slowly I slid one finger between the lips of her cunt. She was still sobbing and begging, but I got a tiny gasp from her when my finger brushed over her clit. I did it again. This time she gasped a little louder. 

“Sensitive, eh?” I whispered. 

She’d get wet within no time at all - or she’d be the first one who didn’t. I knew what I was doing. It was a purely physical thing, of course, nothing to do with wanting it, but it was always so much fun to convince them that they did.

Some more strokes across her clit and I could feel the wetness beginning to build. She was twitching now, every time my fingers brushed across that sensitive little nub and there were little moans mixed in with her sobs - suppressed, yes, but she wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

“Oi! Hunter! Share!” a voice behind me shouted.

I smirked. I was sure some of them were already regretting that hey hadn’t put a claim on the redhead first. 

“In your dreams!” I shouted back.

“At least let us see her cunt!”

“Yeah, get that rag off her, it’s gotta be soaked through by now! She’ll catch a cold!”

There was raucous laughter. 

“Oh God, no, please, please don’t. I’ll do anything.”

“You’ll do anything regardless, beautiful, I’ll make sure of that. Now, let’s show those bastards what they’re missing. I’m gonna take off your shirt now, so you’d better put those arms up unless you want me to just rip it off.”

Slowly, frustratingly slowly, she raised her arms, sobbing all the while. I slipped the threadbare piece of fabric off and tossed it in the dirt. The hooting and hollering around us increased. Next I slowly slipped her panties off, exposing her entire body to the waiting crowd.

“Oh, so the carpet matches the drapes,” I quipped and gave her pussy a soft little pat. She flinched hard enough you might have thought I had slapped her. Her face was almost as red as her hair now. 

“Now give them a little twirl,” I ordered.

I didn’t wait for her to obey this time, I simply took her by the arms and twirled her myself, slowly so that all potential bidders could see her tits, cunt and ass.

“Ey, what do you want for a quick go with her, Hunter?”

“Hm, let me think that over while I enjoy myself,” I said, grabbed the girl unceremoniously around the waist and carried her off to my tent. I knew that by the time I emerged, I’d have people lining up to pay me for the privilege of fucking the redhead. I wondered if she realised the effect her little moans had on the crowd. Or how much more I intended to make her moan in the next few hours.

\----------------------------------------

In my tent, I set her down on my bedroll and finally untied her blindfold. The cloth was already damp from her tears, poor thing. 

It took the girl a moment to realise she was no longer blindfolded and open her eyes. They were of a beautiful, rich brown, but currently somewhat reddened from crying. 

She gasped when she saw me. Of course, she now realised I was the one she’d surrendered to, that I was the one who’d held my shotgun to her head and had told her in enough detail to make even myself a little queasy where exactly her brains would end up, if she didn’t drop her gun. And now she was at my mercy and she knew it. She was lucky, really. There were worse people to be claimed by, but she didn’t know that, of course. I would make sure she did.

Once she’d gotten her bearings, she must have realised how naked and vulnerable she was, because suddenly her legs clamped shut and her arms flew across her chest. Very gently I grabbed her wrists, making sure to brush over those nasty marks the ropes had left, and placed her hands by her side.

“Oh no, those stay on display. And so does this,” I reached down and parted her legs. There was only token resistance. Too afraid to put up much of a fight. Too afraid to just have me let my way with her. They were always like that.

“Please, you don’t have to do this! I can find some way to make myself useful. I can work! I’m a really hard worker, I swear!”

Oh! That one was new!

“A tempting offer, but unfortunately not as tempting as your body,” I responded, as I ran my fingers around her nipples, stroking and occasionally squeezing them. “Though, of course, me fucking you doesn’t stop you from working. I could send you out to work naked as you are. I’m sure by the end of the day I’d have half the camp up my ass about - well, getting up yours.”

The girl gasped. “You … you’re going to make me … half the camp … please … I’ve never … I’d die …”

“Oh, no worries. As long as you’re obedient, I’ll make sure they don’t do anything fatal. You’re no use to me dead. I intend to get a lot of personal enjoyment out of you and you’re a valuable commodity, too. You can’t imagine the luxury shit they’ll throw at me just to get a quick handjob from you… And what was that? You’ve never… never, what?”

I let my hands wander down her body, inch by inch. They were leaving goosebumps in their wake and I could hear her breath hitch more and more often the lower down they got.

“You’re still innocent then? Never been fucked? Maybe never even been touched like this? Go on. Answer.”

“N-n-no.”

“No, what?”

“None … none of it. Please…”

“Ah, maybe I should auction you off then, some people really go in for deflowering virgins. On the other hand, that would mean waiting another night to fuck you and I really don’t want to do that.”

My hands had reached that thin trail of hair on her stomach now. 

“Please…”

“I’m not going to order you to stop begging, but if you’re begging me to stop touching you, you might as well save your breath. It’s not going to happen. I’m going to fuck you. I just … “ I let my hands slide down a little more, “haven’t…” and a little more “quite decided…” they’d reached her pubes now and I could feel the wetness in her hair… “how.”

She started sobbing again. “Please don’t hurt me. Oh God, please don’t hurt me…”

“It will probably hurt a little at first. But don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. And I’ll make sure you’re nice and wet and horny. You’ll be craving my cock inside you…”

She shook her head, ever so slightly.

“Oh yes, you will.” I used one hand to pull her lips apart, exposing her clit, and rested the index finger of my other hand right on it. Just a tiny bit of pressure…

She gasped.

“See? Your clit’s already all swollen and sensitive and I’ve barely even touched you. You were practically made to be a fucktoy”

“Please…”

“Save your breath, beautiful, you’ll need it for moaning.”

I began to rub her clit very, very slowly. I could tell she was fighting back those moans I’d heard when I’d done the same thing to her outside and fuck, it was making me rock hard! I could’ve fucked her right then and there, but no, I didn’t want to ruin the fun by finishing too early. 

As one of my hands continued to stroke her clit, my other hand found her entrance and I slowly slid my index finger inside her. I’d expected the mewl of protest, I’d expected begging, but I was rather surprised to find her hand shooting down to grab mine, to try and stop me. Maybe there was some fire in her after all…

“What exactly do you think you are doing?” I asked, making sure she could hear the threat in my voice. 

“I … I …” She stammered and then her mouth slammed shut and she just stared at me, her gorgeous brown eyes wide with fear.

“What exactly made you think you had any right to do that?”

Her response was a small whimper. Oh, I hadn’t even gotten started on her yet.

“Your body is mine. I get to stick whatever the hell I want in it. My fingers. My cock. Had a captive girl once, some years ago, who tried to stop me like you just did and I found a beautiful rose to fuck her with. Thorns still attached, of course.”

I hadn’t thought it possible, but the redhead’s eyes went even wider.

“Oh, don’t look so concerned. She recovered. But she had a hell of a time being fucked while her cunt was still all scratched up. I can guarantee you, she was much more willing afterwards.”

“Please … I’m sorry … please … m-mercy…”

“Mercy? You don’t think I’m being merciful? I could have left you to Cell who, I’m sure, would have come up with much more painful things to do to you than I could ever cook up. I’m only intending to fuck you, you know. There are worse things…”

At that precise moment a scream of pain echoed through the camp. I smiled and made a mental note to congratulate Dawn on his excellent timing.

“Case in point! Dawn’s always quite a bit rougher with his captives than I am with mine. I don’t know all the details, but I know he likes to see blood. And I haven’t seen any of his captives last longer than a week. Incidentally, he was one of the people shouting to have a go with you and I’m sure he’d pay quite well, so…”

Another scream interrupted my train of thought and nearly drowned out the renewed pleading of my own captive: “Oh God, no, please, please don’t share me with the others, I’ll obey, I’ll lie still, I won’t resist, please.”

“Well, I’ll share you regardless, only an idiot wouldn’t…”

“You’ll … you’ll share me anyway?” she said in a small voice, sounding so utterly hopeless that I was on the verge of feeling sorry for her. 

I ran my hand through her hair. “Of course, but it’s entirely up to you whether it’ll be for a quick handjob or a spot of torture.”

Another scream made her flinch hard.

“Fucking hell, he must really be laying into her. I can barely hear myself think. Oh well, they all shut up eventually - damaged vocal cords, you know. Now, where were we? You haven’t dried up on me, have you?”

I ran my hand between her spread legs.

“No, you haven’t. Good. Of course, I’ll have to punish you for being defiant.”

“No, I’ll obey, I swear, I’ll never try to stop you again. Please…”

“I’m unconvinced, beautiful. But I’ll be kind. I won’t hurt you. Not just yet. I’ll test how obedient you can be first and if you convince me, well, I might just spare you the pain of actual punishment, does that sound good?”

The glimmer of hope in her eyes was unmistakable, as she nodded.

“What you’re going to do is, you’re going to put your hands right down on your cunt and you’re going to hold yourself open for me. Make sure everything is nice and taut. I want that clit of yours completely out in the open.”

Her hands moved to obey. It took her a moment to get the positioning right, but eventually she was lying there in front of me, breathing hard, spread wide open for what I was about to do to her.

“Now,” I said, giving her clit a soft stroke. Her leg twitched so hard she practically jumped off the bedroll. The look on her face made it clear that she had just figured out the predicament she was in. Oh, I loved the sensitive ones. “I want you to count down from fifty as I touch you. Nice and slow. And those hands had better stay right where they are. Don’t forget punishment is still in the cards, if you disappoint me.”

With a shivering voice, she began to count, but every time my finger slipped across her clit, her breath hitched. Her eyes were closed now and judging from the tenseness of her expression, it was taking her some serious effort to keep still and keep counting. Her cunt was now so soaked, she was creating a nice little wet patch on my bedroll.

At thirty-six, a loud moan escaped her lips. Her eyes shot open, she stared at me in surprise, then immediately tried to recover: “... thi-thirty five - no - thirty-six.”

I smirked. I had been hoping for this. “Uh - uh, lost count. Start over at fifty.”

“Oh God, no, please. I can’t.”

“Can’t, huh?” I sped up my rhythm, tearing a cry of frustration, pain and pleasure from her throat, not quite as loud as the cries still occasionally coming from Dawn’s tent, but I was sure a few of my fellow raiders were outside the tent enjoying the music. 

The sight of her squirming underneath my fingers was making me painfully hard. It was getting increasingly difficult not to tear off my pants and fuck her raw where she lay. But I knew the anticipation would make it so much better…

“Well, I’m certainly not going to stop touching you until you get to zero and the longer you wait, the harder it will be to leave your hands where they are. And you do want to avoid punishment, don’t you? Of course, maybe you prefer pain to pleasure…”

“F-fifty…”

“Thought so.”

By the time she got down to zero, she was a panting, writhing mess. Her cunt was pulsing under my hand and I was sure it wouldn’t take much more stimulation to make her come, but I didn’t want to do that just yet. I pulled my hand away.

“My … you’re wet enough to make my fingers prune. Have a taste!”

I pushed my fingers into the girl’s half-open mouth. She tried to turn her head away, but a cold glare stopped her.

“You don’t want to keep disobeying, do you? … That’s right! Now, lick them.”

Fuuuuck! The feeling off her soft, wet tongue around my fingers was sending shivers down my spine. It wasn’t hard to imagine what that mouth would feel like wrapped around my cock. Enough of this! Any longer and I’d be getting blue fucking balls. I pulled my fingers out of the redhead’s mouth and unzipped my pants. I was completely hard by now and the gasp I got from the girl when I undressed made my cock throb painfully. I could barely suppress the moan at the back of my throat.

“Now, my little virgin, ever been this close to a hard cock before?”

All I got for an answer was a small whimper.

“I take it that’s a no. But when I ask you a question, I expect you to answer out loud. So, have you?”

“N-no…”

“Well, you’ll be seeing plenty of them. And tasting them. And taking them inside your cunt and ass. So you’d better get used to the sight. Wouldn’t want you to get all shy around a cock, otherwise whoever wants to fuck you might well decide you’re no good for fucking and will have to find some other way to use you.”

“You … you said you wouldn’t let them hurt me, if I obey!” gasped the girl.

“I said no such thing. If I don’t let them hurt you at all, I’ll cut the number of interested parties in half, beautiful. A lot of them do enjoy their knifeplay.”

“Please...”

I ignored her: “It’s just a matter of how deep I let them cut you. I don’t want you damaged, it would decrease your value, but there’s quite a lot you can do that’ll heal in a few days at most, so…”

“I’ll obey!”

“You’ve said. And you’re doing very well so far.” I got up off the bed. “Now, get on your knees.”   
She hurried to obey, but she was still obviously shaky from my touch and quite possibly a little light-headed from dehydration due to all the crying. She lost her balance and fell back onto the bed.

“I don’t want to wait all day, gorgeous,” I said.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered as she tried to get up on her knees again.

I took pity on her and pulled her to her knees, with the rather fortunate side effect that I now had her precisely where I wanted her.

“Open your mouth.”

“You’re not really going to make me …”

“Make you what? Suck my cock? Well, tell me, girl, what use are you, exactly, if you won’t even let me fuck your mouth? I thought you wanted to avoid pain.”

She gulped and nodded, clearly terrified of what I was asking her to do and of what I would do to her if she hesitated any longer. 

“I’ve never…”

“... touched a man’s cock, I’m well aware of that by now. Which is why you’re gonna need some practice before I rent you out. Trust me, you want your first time to be with me, I’ll be so much more patient than anyone else in this camp. That’s if you don’t make me repeat myself. Go on!”

She opened her mouth. I grabbed the back of her head and guided her onto my hard cock. Even though she was barely moving, the feeling of her wet mouth closing around me alone was enough to make my knees feel weak, but I was pretty sure she was much too busy to notice. Though she couldn’t possibly have missed my exclamation of “Fuuuuuck!”

“Don’t just sit there! Use your goddamn tongue, girl!” I gasped. “Like you did with my fingers.”

Her tongue slid slowly down my shaft and back up again, drawing a moan from my own mouth, as my cock throbbed inside her. I buried my hand in her hair and began to guide her head up and down, though never far enough to make her choke. I knew some in the camp were quite fond of making their captives choke on their cocks, but I’d never seen the point. If they were choking, they couldn’t moan, and there was nothing hotter than forcing an unwilling moan from a mouth wrapped tight around you.

And speaking of…

“Your cunt must be … ungh … feeling so neglected now … no, go on, don’t you dare slow down! Gotta do something to keep you all nice and wet! Touch yourself!”

She looked up to me, confused.

“Did I stutter?” 

The answer to that question may well have been yes, given my current state. I could barely stop thinking of my dick in the warm, soft wetness of the redhead’s mouth for long enough to form coherent words. Fucking hell, that girl was a find! I’d already made up my mind not to let any of the others fuck her up too much. If I could have my way, I’d be keeping this one around for a good, long time.

“Go on! Fucking touch yourself! Or haven’t you even done that before?” 

The girl tried to pull her head back, presumably to answer, but I pushed her back onto my cock. 

“Honestly, I don’t give a shit, I’m sure you can figure it out! And don’t try to trick me, I’ll know if you’re not making an effort.”

The girl blushed redder than even before as she reached down with one hand and began to rub herself. Almost instantly I could feel the vibrations of a moan against my cock. I pulled her hair ever so slightly to get her attention.

“Don’t you dare come without my permission!” 

For a moment I considered telling her about the toys I had stashed away for just that purpose, how I’d tie her down, all spread open and press a vibrator to her clit for hours, no matter how sensitive it got, making her come over and over until she was screaming for mercy. But the image alone together with her soft moans and the pleading look she was now giving me from down between my legs was very nearly enough to send me over the edge. Long explanations were far beyond me now. Ah, fuck it! I couldn’t wait a second longer.

With a rough push I shoved her back onto the bed and dropped down next to her.

“Please, I’m sorry if I did it wrong. I’ll do better next time, I promise. Don’t hurt me, I can do better!”

“Did nothing wrong whatsoever, gorgeous,” I growled into her ear. “Is that cunt still nice and wet?”

I reached down between her legs. It was.

“Good for you, girl, ‘cause I’d be fucking you regardless. On your hands and knees.”

She began to beg again, even while doing what I was asking of her. I could have thought of so many ways to play with her before I fucked her, so many ways to mix pleasure and fear until she could no longer distinguish the two, but there were months ahead of us to do all of those things and for tonight, my patience had reached its end.

I positioned myself behind her on my knees and slid into her with one thrust. She gasped - I couldn’t have told you whether it was from surprise, pain or even pleasure and honestly, I didn’t much care. The feeling of her warm wetness was too overwhelming.

“Relax,” I whispered in her ear as I reached around to find her clit again and stroke it in time with my thrusts. “And enjoy.”

Within seconds she was gasping and moaning and trying to push up against my hand. She had finally given up that last bit of dignity she’d been holding onto so hard. And it was making it damn near impossible for me to keep myself under control.

“You want to come?” I asked.

“Please,” she whimpered in response.

“Beg for it!”

She was alternating between pushing back against my cock and forward against my hand now, humping my hand.

“Please, let me …”

“Let you what?”

“Let me come, please,” she very nearly screamed.

“You want to come with my cock inside you, don’t you, little slut?”

“Y… yes!”

“Say it!”

“Please let me come with your cock inside of me. Please! I can’t … it’s too much … I need to come … pleeease!”

She was practically crying with need now. I could have played with her a little longer, but the only point of that would have been to punish her for disobeying - and I’d have plenty of opportunity for that after tonight when my own cock wasn’t also aching for release. 

My fingers quickened on her clit, I pulled her head back by her hair and grunted in her ear: “Come! NOW! Come hard, slut! I want to feel you come. I want to hear you moan! Don’t you dare hold back!”

And she didn’t. Her scream of ecstasy was loud enough that it easily drowned out those coming from Dawn’s tent. Her cunt spasmed hard around my cock and finally, finally I could not hold on anymore. The orgasm hit me so hard I very nearly lost my balance, as I screamed louder than her, my hands grabbing onto her tits hard enough to bruise her, as I shot my load into her pulsing, dripping cunt.

The moment my muscles had released all their tension in a burst of pure pleasure, I collapsed on top of the girl. I pushed myself off her and lay flat on my back for a moment, all four limbs outstretched. I was completely and utterly exhausted.

“Fucking hell, girl,” I sighed because I could think of no other words to say “Fucking hell!”   
The girl responded with a tired half-sigh, half-whimper. She had collapsed on her stomach, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was slowly drifting off from exhaustion while my cum was still leaking from between her legs. If I hadn’t just had one of the best orgasms of my life, I might well have gotten hard again just from looking at her. 

I pushed myself up on my elbows to grab the jug of water next to the bedroll and have a sip to drink, then offered it to the girl who looked at me in tired confusion, then gulped down half of the water and sank back onto the bedroll without a word.

“That’s right,” I whispered into her ear as I caressed her sweat-soaked hair. I could hear my companions rustling right around the tent, whispering to each other in anticipation. “Rest now. You’ll have a busy day tomorrow.”


End file.
